


Человек, которого звали Радость

by fandomApocalypse2016



Series: Level 4. Миди R-NC21 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomApocalypse2016/pseuds/fandomApocalypse2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>мир умирает от глобальной депрессии неизвестного происхождения</p>
            </blockquote>





	Человек, которого звали Радость

Сначала в сети появились статьи о ненормально выросшем количестве самоубийств. Эш, как и большинство людей на Земле, не придал этому значения. Настроение в последнее время и так было так себе, одиночество стало чувствоваться ненужностью, а не свободой, как раньше. Потом с крыши соседнего небоскреба спрыгнул человек, и Эшу показалось, что он успел рассмотреть слезы на его лице. В офисе об этом почти не говорили, но в тот момент страх зародился и начал разрастаться. Каждый думал, что тоже может захотеть умереть и не сможет сопротивляться этому желанию. Казалось, еще один прыжок — и начнется паника.  
Но все случилось не так. Людьми овладело не желание умереть, а нежелание жить. Это была острая и необъяснимая всеобщая депрессия, отбиравшая постепенно способность радоваться, но не лишавшая инстинкта самосохранения. С ней можно было жить.  
И Эш жил. Ходил на работу, делал что-то, не особо вникая в подробности своих дел, даже выбирался на еженедельную барную пятницу, где, впрочем, собиралось все меньше желающих выпить в веселой компании. В одну из таких пятниц он и сам прошел мимо места встречи и засел в одиночестве в баре на соседней улице. Он рассеянно смотрел, как в стакане из-под виски тает лед, когда услышал смех девушки-бармена. Смех был по-настоящему радостным, Эш и забыл, когда в последний раз слышал такой вживую. Он покосился в сторону и увидел мужчину, сидевшего за барной стойкой спиной к нему. Мягкий твидовый пиджак, кудрявые волосы, кеды — какой-нибудь завсегдатай коворкингов в парке, дизайнер или журналист. Девушка за стойкой весело спросила:  
— Для начала один пенициллин, да?  
— Да.  
У него был на удивление приятный, теплый голос. Эш подался вперед, чтобы рассмотреть незнакомца получше, и от его порыва стакан со стеклянным гудением поехал по столешнице. Мужчина обернулся. Секунду он словно изучал Эша, а потом вдруг улыбнулся, подмигнул и снова повернулся к девушке:  
— Два.  
Когда он подходил к столику с двумя стаканами, Эш уже готов был ехать с ним куда угодно. Но сначала они трепались и напивались до середины ночи. Эш обнаружил, что способность выключить голову и просто наслаждаться общением никуда не делась, а Джой, так звали его нового знакомого, оказался в доску своим. Пока они выясняли, кто как проходил тот злополучный уровень в «Проклятии 3» и кто из сестричек Линн горячее, в бар понемногу подтягивался народ. Стало шумно, и Джой предложил поехать к нему.  
Там они выпили еще, скорее для ритуала, чем всерьез нуждаясь в подогреве. Они ни о чем не договаривались, но Эш понимал, что приехал не сериалы обсуждать. Где-то на периферии сознания болталась мысль: «Я должен быть в шоке… Почему я не в шоке?», но все происходило само собой и было так легко, что, когда Джой, отставив стакан в сторону, взял его за подбородок и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать, Эш сам разомкнул губы ему навстречу. Сначала это было похоже на привычный секс с девушкой: они сидели на диване, целовались и терлись друг о друга. Короткие кудри Джоя оказались очень мягкими на ощупь, а едва заметная щетина на шее чувствовалась неожиданно нежно. Эша ничто не тормозило, и даже когда Джой положил руку ему на затылок и надавил, опуская к паху, Эш только попытался предупредить: «Я никогда...», но Джой улыбнулся: «Забей». И Эш забил. Правда, еще пару мгновений он боялся — каким будет член на вкус, как будет пахнуть? Но как только его губы захватили головку, все снова стало просто и правильно. Запах был теплым, телесным и очень интимным. Эш, вспоминая собственные ощущения от минетов, насколько мог пытался сделать ласки чувствительными, но, вероятно, мог он немного и к тому же быстро устал. В конце концов Джой засмеялся, остановил его и стал двигаться сам, удерживая голову Эша руками. Постепенно Эш подстроился и наконец почувствовал, как Джой начал вздрагивать и сбивчиво дышать. Потом они менялись, опять целовались, смотрели порно, почему-то гетеросексуальное, и снова трепались о чем-то неважном.  
Утром Эш уехал домой с легкой головой и в отличном настроении. Выспавшись, он не искал, как обычно, чем занять выходные, а просто остался дома, потупил в приставку, приготовил любимое тушеное мясо, повалялся на общей террасе с книгой. Простые занятия снова радовали его, и оставаться наедине с собой снова стало не тоскливо. Первые рабочие дни тоже прошли благополучно — работалось легко, как в былые времена, да и коллеги, казалось, повеселели и приходили к его столу потрепаться.  
Но к концу недели его накрыло.

В четверг он проснулся и вдруг заплакал, просто так, нипочему. Нужно было пойти в душ, но он лежал и понимал, что не выберется из постели, что на другом конце квартиры тоскливо и что невозможно объяснить себе, зачем вообще мыться и идти в офис. Он лежал в кровати до полудня, прежде чем заставил себя найти телефон и позвонить на работу, чтобы сказаться больным. Он и правда был болен, пора было пойти к врачу, начать что-то принимать и записаться на регулярные сеансы терапии, но ведь… еще вчера ему было так хорошо. Так нормально. Встреча Джоем будто зарядила его. Как только Эш подумал о Джое, стало ясно, что нужно снова его увидеть.  
Он быстро собрался, вызвал такси и через полчаса был на нужной улице. Черт его знает, как ему удалось вспомнить, куда ехать. Он даже не был уверен, что вообще называл точный адрес. И тем не менее, улицу он узнал сразу: невысокие дома, ухоженные газоны и заборчики, старые вязы вдоль дороги. Он прошел несколько участков и вдруг увидел Джоя. Тот стоял посреди улицы, а рядом с ним мялся какой-то бородатый парень в мешковатой одежде, похожий на стерепотипического наркобарыгу. Он пританцовывал и хватал Джоя за руку, будто что-то впаривая. Эш прибавил шагу, чтобы вмешаться, но парень вдруг упал на колени и молитвенно сложил руки. Джой покачал головой и повереулся было, чтобы уйти, но бородач вцепился в его рукав и начал что-то говорить.  
Эшу от этой сцены стало не по себе: от отчаянного самоуничижения незнакомца и от смутного ощущения, что происходит что-то гадкое, на что нельзя смотреть. Джой не стал отбиваться от бородатого, а вместо этого улыбнулся, приложил руку к его щеке и начал что-то говорить. Бородач закрыл глаза с выражением блаженства и закинул голову, подставляя лицо. И во всей его позе было столько счастья и удовольствия, столько желания находиться рядом с Джоем и чувствовать его прикосновения, что Эшу стало страшно. Он хорошо понимал эти чувства, часть его сознания кричала «иди туда!», но другую часть сковал мутный ужас. Джой ласково гладил бородатого и улыбался, глядя куда-то в землю, и Эш почему-то знал, что эта улыбка предназначается и ему тоже. И еще знал, что если этот человек сейчас повернется к нему, покажется что-то страшное — такое, что невозможно будет пережить. Страх стал невыносимым, и Эш, сделав несколько шагов назад, повернулся и побежал прочь.

Что это было? Он не знал, но страх еще долго гнал его: с улицы в подземку, из подземки на людную площадь, а оттуда — снова на улицы. Остановился он в незнакомом районе. Из открытого окна ближнего дома раздавался плач, и Эш подумал, что там кто-то умер. Нужно было возвращаться домой, но сама эта идея наводила тоску. Везде было плохо, но дома — хуже всего. В начале весны, когда всемирная тоска еще не началась, у него уже были похожие ощущения, и доктор, к которому он тогда обратился, объяснил, что так бывает при депрессии.  
— Доктор Голдберг… — сказал себе Эш. Попробовал найти телефон, но не нашел, и поэтому решил поехать к нему лично. В прошлый раз он думал, что ничего серьезного не происходит и терапия ни к чему, но сейчас… Даже в сходящем с ума от тоски мире его нынешние приходы были ненормальными.

Он опоздал на несколько часов — в приемной доктора Голдберга его встретила заплаканная девушка:  
— Он умер после обеда. Просто открыл окно и шагнул. Меня попросили остаться, чтобы я дала доступ к его бумагам, но… зачем это? Всем же понятно, что мы все скоро так сделаем.

Эш вышел на улицу и прослонялся по городу до вечера. Страх прошел, сцена у дома Джоя стала казаться нереальной: сном или фантазией. Ему снова было муторно-тоскливо, и он, пока ходил, мысленно ощупывал свою тоску. Какая она? На что похожа? На отравление, когда в твоем животе что-то постоянно бурлит и вот-вот выйдет наружу? Или на передоз кофеина?  
Когда начало темнеть, он снова оказался у офиса доктора Голдберга и увидел, как девушка из приемной закрывает дверь. Не рассчитывая ни на что конкретное, Эш подошел и предложил ей пойти в бар. Она согласилась.  
На следующий день он уже не мог вспомнить, о чем они говорили. Он запомнил, что она была умная, что ее звали Мария, что у нее были серые глаза и что ночью они поехали к ней. Утром она сказала, что ей впервые за долгое время было хорошо, и взяла его телефон. Но когда на следующий день она позвонила, Эш не видел смысла отвечать. Где-то в глубине души он понимал, что в нормальном состоянии он бы такую девушку постарался не упустить, но сейчас ему было все равно.  
Он снова начал ходить на работу. Всю неделю перекладывал запросы из папки «Входящие» в папку «В работе», даже не пытаясь вникнуть в суть. Строил какие-то графики на автомате. Тоска поутихла, сменившись апатией, и Эша это устраивало. Лучше никак, чем больно. Кажется, у его коллег было примерно такое же настроение. В офисе было тихо, но на работу приходили все: никто не пытался сбежать пораньше или задержаться на обеде.

Мария звонила каждый день. В пятницу с утра даже несколько раз. И только к вечеру Эш задумался о том, что предстоят страшные одинокие выходные, которые нельзя будет заполнить работой, и решил перезвонить ей. Но на этот раз не ответила она. Он пробовал снова и снова, но слышал только длинные гудки. «Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста», — шептал он, уже зная, что случилось. В очередной раз услышав тишину после бесконечных гудков, Эш разрыдался. Еще несколько часов назад он мог просто нажать кнопку и ответить. И все было бы хорошо, а сейчас хорошо уже не будет никогда. Он даже не подумал о том, что молчание может быть местью или испытанием его упорства. Он просто знал, что ее больше нет. Кто-то подошел, чтобы утешить, кто-то спрашивал, что случилось, а Эш, не в силах что-то объяснять, спрятался в туалете, где и просидел на полу кабинки до конца рабочего дня. Потом все ушли, и он остался в офисе один. В окна лился красный закатный свет, было очень тихо, и только гудело что-то в распаленной после слез голове. Не было сил ни о чем думать, даже о том, что все будет плохо. «Ничего больше не будет», — решил Эш. А потом сказал вслух:  
— Ничего больше не будет.

Пришла его очередь. Когда он поднимался на открытую крышу офиса, ему не было страшно. Несколько секунд полета, удар и темнота. Главное, не думать и не дать себе остановиться. Быстро дойти до края крыши, словно до края бассейна с холодной водой, и сразу прыгнуть.  
Ему осталась пара шагов, когда в кармане завибрировал телефон. Это маленькое вторжение реальности убило его решимость. Эш остановился на краю и понял, что не прыгнет. Он достал телефон, но это была не Мария, а сообщение с незнакомого номера: «Спускайся, давай поговорим. Не бойся. Джой».

Джой сидел верхом на парапете у главного входа и смотрел в экран смартфона. Легкомысленная поза придавала ему какой-то школьно-хулиганский вид — так приятели ждут друг друга после уроков. Заметив Эша, он радостно улыбнулся и замахал руками — «иди сюда». Клевый, позитивный и открытый парень, если забыть о том, что было у его дома. Может, и не было ничего? Эш подошел.  
— Привет! Я сейчас смотрел на ваше здание — это же один в один отель из фильма Вендерса. Ты как?  
— Не очень.  
Улыбка слетела с лица Джоя, он спрыгнул с парапета, положил руку на плечо Эша и сказал серьезно:  
— Прости, я иногда такой мудак. Просто странно думать, что у тебя тоже все так серьезно. Ты в прошлый раз таким счастливым был.  
— Был, да.  
Эш понимал, что нужно спросить о том бородаче у дома и о том, откуда Джой узнал про крышу, и узнал ли. Но он отчаянно боялся неловкости и тяжести этого разговора и не хотел знать ничего, что заставило бы его сейчас уйти.  
— Слушай, поехали прокатимся? Я знаю крутую закусочную с буррито за городом. Тебе станет лучше.

Они ехали, и Джой рассказывал про фильм, о котором думал, пока ждал Эша. Фильм, судя по всему, совсем не веселый, но Джой рассказывал так, что Эш смеялся. Все это напоминало начало действия обезболивающего: ты еще помнишь, что было очень-очень больно, и не веришь, что боль прошла, но все равно чувствуешь облегчение и радость.  
— Знаешь, мне и правда лучше. Спасибо, что заехал.  
— Не за что. Надо было заехать раньше.  
Его забота казалось такой естественной, будто иначе и быть не могло. Будто они не встретились всего две недели назад. Эш повернулся к нему:  
— Не понимаю, почему мне с тобой так легко. Будто я наркоты поел.  
— Воу-воу-воу, — сказал Джой. — Еще не ночь, а уже признания? Ты мне тоже нравишься, чувак.  
— Не в этом дело. — Эш решил, что нужно все же выяснить, что происходит. — Мы встретились, и я сразу стал тебе доверять, а я ведь даже не знаю, кто ты. В прошлый четверг я видел…  
— Эш... — От тона, которым Джой произнес его имя, по телу Эша растеклось тепло и почему-то стало трудно дышать. — Ты ведь не собираешься знакомить меня с родителями? Сейчас тебе хорошо, мне тоже хорошо. Пусть все происходит, как происходит.  
Не то чтобы Эш согласился с ним, но сил протестовать не было.  
— Просто расслабься, — Джой взял его за руку, и все стало как-то неважно.  
А за окном тем временем совсем стемнело. Они выехали из зоны застройки на пустынное шоссе, а потом вообще свернули на какую-то маленькую дорогу. Джой все так же держал руку Эша, и если сначала это был просто дружеский жест поддержки, постепенно в тепле между их руками начало расти напряжение. Эш гладил и сжимал ладонь Джоя, но этого было мучительно мало. Тогда он переложил руку на бедро и даже чуть глубже, чем просто на бедро — туда, где пальцы почувствовали тепло. Джой тихо вдохнул, чуть расставил ноги, но продолжил следить за дорогой. Эш начал гладить, сначала мягко, потом все настойчивей и настойчивей, пока Джой вдруг не съехал на обочину и не повернулся к нему. Его улыбка была того особого свойства, что однозначно обозначает начало любовной игры или уличного ограбления. Темная, опасная, Эш никогда не видел такую у женщин, с которыми спал. Может, они видели что-то подобное в лице у него самого? Он подался было вперед для поцелуя, но Джой отстранил его, наклонился к бардачку и выудил неоновый флакон лубриканта.  
— Пойдем.  
Вот оно! Когда они вышли, Эша потряхивало от страха и восторга, а Джой, смеясь, оттащил его к капоту и начал целовать. И снова было легко: Эш упивался упругой силой Джоя и тоже целовал его в шею, в плечи, в любой случайно обнажившийся кусочек кожи. Обнимать его было немного странно, он не тек, не вился под руками, как женщина, а чувствовался твердым и тяжелым. Эш запустил руки под его футболку, впился пальцами в спину и тут же почувствовал его пальцы на своей заднице, жесткие и сильные, а еще собственный член, упершийся в натянутую до предела ткань брюк и ноющий от напряжения.  
Джой отстранился. Его лица в темноте было почти не разглядеть, но Эшу казалось, что он видит глаза — черные, весело прищуренные и подначивающие:  
— Готов?  
— Да…  
Он почувствовал, как Джой расстегивает его ремень, как разъезжается натянутая молния, и вдруг — так остро! — его руку на своем члене. Брюки свалились куда-то вниз, трусы сползли на бедра — Эш задом чувствовал холодный воздух, понимал, что стоит на обочине дороги, и был одновременно и возбужден, и смущен. А Джой тянул: медленно водил рукой, сдвигая и надвигая кожу на головку члена, гладил другой рукой Эша по затылку и улыбался. Это было приятно, это можно было продолжать долго, но смущение подгоняло Эша, ему нужно было что-то сделать. Не в силах больше ждать, он неловко вывернулся из рук Джоя, повернулся к капоту и оперся на него руками, предлагая себя. Он никогда раньше не испытывал такого чувства: добровольной беспомощности, готовности принять боль и полного доверия. Джой взял его за зад двумя руками, жестко помял ягодицы, развел их в стороны, словно готовя к вторжению, а потом вдруг навалился сверху, прижался выпирающей вельветовой ширинкой к готовому принять его отверстию и, склонившись к уху, прошептал:  
— Ты смелый, и знал бы ты, как я хочу тебе засадить, но давай сегодня сделаем наоборот.  
Джой занял его место и демонстративно медленно расстегнул и спустил штаны, высвобождая стоящий член. Эш и забыл, какой он в действительности крупный, и Джой, перехватив его взгляд, рассмеялся:  
— Ты просто не сможешь без подготовки.  
— А ты?  
— А я опытный. — С этими словами Джой кинул ему лубрикант и развернулся спиной.  
Эш трахал Джоя на капоте автомобиля на обочине дороги. Гладил его спину, загребал в кулаки его волосы, и, почти потеряв голову, бешено вколачивался в него, влажного от смазки и тесного. Эш почему-то не мог думать о его удовольствии, он напитывался сам, и только когда кончил и упал животом на его спину, понял, что у Джоя все еще стояк.  
— Дай мне пару минут, я...  
— Забей, сегодня твой день. Можешь мне подрочить, если хочешь.  
Он попытался, но тело было будто ватное, а руки не слушались. Джой остановил его, обнял и они стояли так, потные, горячие и со спущенными штанами, пока не стало ощутимо холодно.  
— Так что, по буррито?

Закусочная, о которой говорил Джой, оказалась маленьким фургончиком с парой пластиковых столов. Эш не мог понять, действительно ли ему так вкусно или это посткоитальное буйство нейромедиаторов. Джой снова что-то рассказывал, а Эш, не особо вникая, просто слушал его голос и очнулся, только когда Джой вдруг спел, изображая диснеевского Балу, «Простые радости». Эш подумал, что так могла бы заканчиваться очередная часть «Фоллаута» — уютная и теплая песня из прошлого, раздирающе одиноко звучащая в угасающем мире. На секунду он вспомнил, что тоска не исчезла навсегда, а всего лишь отступила. Но уступать этой мысли даже несколько часов счастья ему не хотелось, и он заглушил ее, начав подпевать.  
Было уже почти утро, когда они вернулись в город, и Джой, высадив Эша у дома, погладил его по щеке и сказал:  
— Держись.

Ему снова было хорошо несколько дней. Теперь он знал, что хорошо — это всего лишь когда не плохо, когда не нужно заставлять себя встать и принять душ, когда мысли не скатываются сами собой в одну и ту же липкую яму и когда не нужно придумывать, почему нужно продолжать жить. А еще он знал, что часть духоподъемного действия Джоя передалась и ему. В офисе он заметил, что коллеги стали охотнее к нему подходить, чаще всего даже без повода, словно им просто нужно было постоять рядом. Он понимал, что это за потребность, и не пытался помешать. Вряд ли их попытки напитаться отнимали что-то у него самого.  
В прошлый раз хорошее настроение продержалось несколько дней, и Эш собирался получить от этого отпуска все — он собрал внеочередную барную вечеринку, поговорил с боссом о повышении, вник в дела, которые до этого механически обрабатывал, и навел порядок в квартире. А в тот последний вечер, когда меланхолия снова начала подступать, поехал в закусочную, где они были с Джоем, и до утра смотрел пропущенные серии «Разворота» и ел тако.  
Потом стало ожидаемо плохо, но это уже не было так важно.

Мир начал угасать. Словно в игре «Пандемия» на карте стали появляться красные области, куда больше не летали самолеты и откуда не приходили новости. Люди еще ходили на работу, но больше для того, чтобы хоть куда-то ходить, чем всерьез пытаясь что-то спасти. По телеку все еще выступали политики, пытающиеся призвать народ держаться и обещающие найти решение, но кино больше не снимали, а «Разворот» застрял на серии, которую Эш досмотрел в закусочной.  
Эш держался. Он, может, единственный знал, что смысл жить не пропал, что всеобщая депрессия обратима и что в мире все еще есть возможность радости. Джой сказал, что позвонит сам, когда вернется, но сообщений от него не было уже больше месяца. И все же сама мысль, что Джой есть, заставляла Эша вести почти нормальную жизнь: пусть через силу, но он бегал по вечерам, готовил себе еду, смотрел старые фильмы. Он все еще ходил на работу, хотя в этом уже очевидно не было никакого смысла, и старался не смотреть новости, сохраняя для себя хотя бы видимость прежнего мира. Он старался. И только когда из страны перестали летать самолеты, Эш не выдержал и написал сообщение Джою:  
— Это конец света?  
И почти мгновенно получил ответ:  
— Да.  
Эш прижал телефон к губам и закрыл глаза, пытаясь унять сердцебиение. Все это время он честно соблюдал их договоренность: не звонил, даже не пытался как-то связаться, по-прежнему осмысливая свою связь как случайную и ни к чему не обязывающую. Но сейчас желание радости было слишком сильным. Он начал писать сообщение и едва набрал первое слово, как от Джоя пришло:  
— Хочешь встретиться?  
Конечно, он хотел.

На улицах было неспокойно. Нет, конец света, каким его показывают в фильмах, еще не наступил, люди по-прежнему куда-то шли, а не бежали, иногда проезжали патрульные автомобили и довольно часто — автомобили доставки пиццы. Но в домах стали встречаться окна без стекол, а возле подъездных лестниц было больше мусорных пакетов, чем раньше. Да и в целом город оставлял впечатление неухоженности и вызывал в памяти картинку про радугу в Польше.  
Джой на фоне площади выглядел до странности ярко и чисто. Будто только на него светило солнце и только вокруг него прошел дождь. Он словно сконцентрировал вокруг себя маленькое пространство прежней жизни: не облезлый муниципальный забор, а уютная старая ограда, не тоскливый пластиковый пакет, налипший на мокрый асфальт, а недавно еще летавшая метафора из «Красоты по-американски». Джой, как обычно, читал что-то в своем планшете, а Эш шел к нему и дрожал от счастья и радости вновь видеть его взлохмаченные кудрявые волосы и уютный вельветовый пиджак преуспевающего дизайнера. Джой был само благополучие, а Эш ничего сейчас не желал так страстно, как благополучия. Он подошел и, опустив приветствие, начал целовать Джоя в шею, в щеку, в висок. Джой понял его, закинул голову и положил руку ему на затылок, лаская и прижимая к себе. Они целовались прямо на площади, и Эш чувствовал, как люди, проходящие мимо, останавливаются, оглядываются и зачем-то вдруг начинают перезавязывать и так плотно держащиеся шнурки, копаться в своих пакетах в поисках чего-то очень важного или сверяться с картой. Всем вдруг захотелось задержаться именно в этом месте. Вокруг стало шумно. Эш потянул было Джоя к своей машине, но тот остановил его:  
— Прости, не сегодня. Мне скоро нужно будет ехать по делам.  
Эш хотел спросить, какие дела могут быть в нынешнее время, но не решился нарушить их игру «не спрашивай, не говори». Он позволил снова обнять себя, и они целовались, пока за Джоем не приехало такси. Взлетела встревоженная машиной стая голубей, у перехода кто-то играл на гитаре «Нирвану», пахло выпечкой. Мир снова обрел краски. Эш купил себе кофе и сэндвич и несколько часов просидел на площади, окруженный людьми, по-прежнему не желающими расходиться.

Прошло еще несколько месяцев. Мир стремительно летел к концу, люди умирали, и никто больше не заботился о том, чтобы скрыть это. Да и некому было заботиться. Воздух был пропитан сладким запахом мясного гниения и мокрой осенней земли. Эш перестал выходить из дома. Его запасов консервов и воды должно было хватить до зимы, а потом, думал он, припасы можно будет добыть в любом магазине. В пустеющем мире почти не было мародеров. Тоска превратилась в бесконечный серый лимб, Эшу было плохо, но он уже не понимал, что такое плохо, потому что забыл, как чувствовалось хорошо. Распорядок дня, который он установил себе раньше, когда еще на что-то надеялся, позволял сохранять человеческий облик — он чистил зубы, умывался, иногда стирал одежду и раскладывал вещи по местам. Правда, с бородой и волосами он бороться быстро устал, поэтому был небрит и нечесан. Но какая разница, если его все равно никто не видел? Все свои дни Эш проводил в трех комнатах: ел, спал и читал. Смотреть фильмы больше было нельзя, потому что пропало электричество. Смартфон тоже давно разрядился, и привычка проверять, не пришло ли сообщение от Джоя, отвалилась сама собой. И все же он почти не удивился, когда однажды черный экран засветился белыми буквами:  
— Приходи ко мне.

Он шел пешком, сжимая телефон в руке. На улицах было тихо, люди ему почти не встречались, и идти было легко, но все же дом Джоя был в пригороде, поэтому дорога заняла несколько часов. Иногда он почти бежал, иногда, обессилев, шел и плакал от предвкушения скорого облегчения. Когда он вышел на нужную улицу, люди стали встречаться чаще. Все они шли в ту же сторону, что и он, и это его насторожило. Почти дойдя до места, он прибавил шагу, чтобы обогнать большую компанию, но, оказавшись у ворот, остановился: у дома Джоя было настоящее столпотворение. Люди один за другим входили внутрь, куда-то во внутренний двор, и оттуда раздавался негромкий гул голосов, словно там была домашняя вечеринка. Входящие не говорили между собой, на их лицах читались ожидание и волнение, но эти чувства совершенно очевидно были личными: каждый ждал чего-то своего. Эш выбрал время между несколькими группами и тоже вошел.  
Джой сидел, закрыв глаза, в большом плетеном кресле в центре дворика. Он был в белом костюме-тройке, не просто в белом, а в каком-то непредставимо ярком, светящемся белом, и из-за этого его мягкие кудри и смуглая кожа выглядели еще темнее. У его ног сидели люди, мужчины и женщины. Одному, прильнувшему к подлокотнику кресла, он положил руку на голову, другую руку целовала девушка, а колени обнимал чернокожий парень в куртке футбольного клуба. И из-за спин из тех, кто сидел ближе, тянулись другие в попытках коснуться его. Эш тоже почувствовал нестерпимое желание оказаться рядом и, оттеснив остальных, прижаться губами к белой ткани и почувствовать запах его тела. Он сжал кулаки и уже готов был войти в толпу, как вдруг один из мужчин не сдержался и, оттащив футболиста, занял место у кресла. Джой переложил руку на его голову и стал медленно гладить. Мужчина опустил лицо сначала ему на колени, потом глубже и вдруг со странным сдавленным стоном приподнялся, расстегнул белоснежную ширинку перед собой и насадился ртом на член. Рука Джоя сжалась в кулак, он чуть сдвинулся в кресле вниз, закинул голову и стал направлять голову мужчины. Эша охватила болезненная ревность — он так хорошо помнил это выражение удовольствия на его лице. Трудно было принять мысль, что выражение это видел не только он, а все, кто здесь собрался. А люди вокруг Джоя тем временем пришли в возбуждение: девушка стала сосать его пальцы, кто-то гладил его плечи, кто-то лизал ботинки, а те, кто никак не мог дотянуться до желанного, прильнули друг к другу. И чем ближе к креслу были люди, тем неистовей они ласкали друг друга, тем яростней срывали одежды и принимали члены, пальцы и языки. В этот момент Эш еще не чувствовал ничего, кроме растущего возбуждения. Ему тоже нужно было быть там, сообщить о себе, встать на колени и раскрыться всеми отверстиями, чтобы вобрать его. Эш шагнул вперед, но Джой вдруг, словно узнав о его приближении, открыл глаза. Эш замер.  
Взгляд Джоя, или уже не Джоя, был сияющим и желтым. У него больше не было радужки и зрачков, только дымящийся свет стекал из глаз и клубился вокруг, растворяясь в воздухе. Сначала он будто не видел Эша, но потом его губы сложились в улыбку, какой Эш еще не видел никогда. Джой не звал, не объяснял, а просто демонстрировал давно очевидную правду. И Эш, дрожа от страха и какого-то тошнотворного возбуждения, понял, что пришло время решиться: никто больше не поведет его, никто не будет соблазнять и утешать. Ему оставалось просто шагнуть вперед и добровольно стать частью свиты. И ему действительно хотелось сделать это. Пусть в Джое больше не было ничего от того простого и радостного парня, с которым они занимался любовью на обочине дороги, тоска бытия по-прежнему не чувствовалась рядом с ним, а его ласки сулили забытье. Какой бы ни была плата за это обезболивающее, она не могла быть хуже возвращения домой. Эш прижал руки ко рту, пытаясь унять тошноту, и снова двинулся вперед.  
Он почти дошел, когда вдруг заметил бородача — того самого странного, похожего на барыгу парня. Его глаза были закрыты плотной кожаной маской, а рот наоборот до невозможности раскрыт фиксатором из железных прутьев. Он стоял среди других голый, со стянутыми за спиной руками, ничего и никого не видящий, но возбужденный — его член в плотной клетке из кожаных ремешков и металлических колец стоял и почти прижимался к животу. Его толкали и сдвигали в сторону, он казался скорее мебелью, чем человеком, и в конце концов какой-то мужчина, почти не глядя, схватил его за плечи, надавил и, поставив на колени, стал трахать в беззащитное горло. Эш остановился и в ступоре смотрел, как очертания двигающегося внутри члена появляются на покрасневшей от натуги шее и как мужчина в порыве возбуждения хлещет бородача по щекам. Картина этой абсолютной потери человечности вернула Эша в сознание. Возбуждение никуда не делось, оно только росло, но что-то внутри него словно перестало сдерживать страх. Эш не мог больше идти, он обхватил голову руками, упал на колени и заплакал. Он даже не сомневался, что рано или поздно окажется на месте этого бородача, забудет самого себя, но получит возможность быть с тем, кто называл себя Джоем, будет принимать его, растворяться в нем и никогда больше не будет чувствовать тоски. И все же… то, что от него останется, вдруг оно будет жалеть о своем выборе? Вдруг под кожаной маской скапливаются слезы? Вдруг там вообще нет глаз. И нет голосовых связок, чтобы кричать?  
Не в силах решиться, он стоял на коленях, закрыв лицо руками, и вдруг его плеча кто-то коснулся. Эш оглянулся и увидел Джоя, знакомого, привычного Джоя в вельветовых штанах, футболке и кедах. Он был совсем прежним, песочно-бежевым, расслабленным и улыбающимся. И пусть его омерзительный двойник все еще сидел неподалеку и принимал ластящихся к нему людей, Эшу в этот момент просто необходимо было верить, что перед ним просто парень, с которым он познакомился в баре и от которого получил столько радости. Он порывисто поднялся, притянул Джоя к себе и почувствовал, как тот обнял его в ответ и стал успокаивающе гладить по спине. Стало хорошо и просто. Эш не хотел, чтобы это прекращалось, и не хотел больше ничего знать, но Джой прошептал ему на ухо:  
— Если тебе так проще, сдайся мне, а не ему, — его голос совсем не поменялся, он был такой же теплый и приветливый.  
Это было до обидного невовремя. Эшу так хотелось еще хотя бы нескольких мгновений спокойствия.  
— Ты и есть он, да?  
— Да.  
— Кто ты?  
Джой не ответил.  
— Зачем я тебе?  
— Низачем, Эш. Я просто могу делать это и делаю. — Джой отстранился, погладил его по спутанным волосам и улыбнулся успокаивающе и примиряюще, — Послушай, я точно не скажу тебе ничего, о чем ты еще не догадался. Все именно так, как ты думаешь.  
— Мы… заключим договор?  
— Это уже не нужно.  
Он положил руки на плечи Эша.  
— Отдаешь себя мне? Просто скажи да, и я никогда больше не оставлю тебя.  
Эш, словно придавленный, опустился на колени и закрыл глаза. Непостижимая легкость Джоя, его мягкость и понимание были такими естественными и правильными, что он в последнем отчаянном желании оставить все как есть прошептал:  
— Я так ждал тебя. Я ездил в ту закусочную, но ее больше нет. И «Разворот» больше не снимают, а мы так и не узнали, чем там все закончилось. И я все время думал о тебе и представлял, как мы снова едем ночью на машине, а потом ты трахаешь меня так же, как тогда я тебя. Боже, ведь это все так просто, почему это не может произойти? Почему все кончилось?  
— Эш…  
— Я люблю тебя. Ты единственная радость, которая у меня осталась.  
— Я знаю, знаю. Скажи «да».

Джой гладил его лицо, Джой желал ему добра, его ласки обещали, что никогда больше не будет тоски — будет ослепляющая боль, будет неутолимая жажда, будет вечное наслаждение и служение. Эш целовал его руки, плакал, но чем дальше, тем яснее понимал, что не найдет в себе смелости согласиться. Когда он в последний раз поцеловал ладонь Джоя и начал отступать к выходу, сердце его раскалывалось от боли и сожаления. Он отказался от последней дозы и должен был вернуться в свой гниющий серый лимб. Ему очень хотелось увидеть сожаление и во взгляде Джоя тоже, но тот просто понимающе улыбнулся:  
— Эш, самоубийство — непростительный грех, ты помнишь?

Эш развернулся и побежал мимо идущих во двор людей прочь по улицам, пахнущим разложением. На бегу он швырнул в сторону телефон, и тот в осколки разбился о дерево. Когда он перебегал какую-то площадь, у него за спиной обрушилась церковь и небо стало краснеть. А ему снова было тошно и тоскливо, так быстро и сильно на этот раз. Но он надеялся дотерпеть до конца, тем более, что осталось, по его представлениям, недолго.


End file.
